


Hollow

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood Magic, Branding, Child Abuse, Dehumanization, Frederic is a bastard, Gen, Isolation, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Self-Harm, Slavery, Varian Angst (Disney), a nice cage is still a cage, self-harm for the sake of science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: While in prison, Varian is offered another type of prison and a job working for the Kingdom is secret. With little other choice, he accepts and starts a new life in The Bunker.
Relationships: Andrew | Hubert & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Ruddiger & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 60





	1. Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney
> 
> ((A/N: A lot of people wanted to know what would happen if Varian accepted Frederic's "generous offer" mentioned in "Reunion at Sea". So, here we go.))

Varian flinched as the whip struck his back, his small body trembling from the pain. He couldn't take this much longer. He couldn't fight the King for much longer, and he knew it. His body couldn't take much more and if he wanted to retain _any_ hope of freeing his father from his amber prison, he would have to just...give in. Survive. He bowed his head, panting heavily as he struggled to stay up.  
  
The whipping stopped and he felt that hateful hand reach down and cup his chin, forcing him to look back up into those cold eyes. “That's the first time you've broken eye contact with me during these sessions.” The tyrant said thoughtfully. “Are you finally _breaking_ , Varian?”  
  
Varian clenched his teeth and glanced away. He hated to admit it, but he _was_. The months of abuse ever since Rapunzel left the Kingdom of Corona, left and didn't bother to keep in contact as far as he knew, had worn him down. Even Andrew's encouragement hadn't been enough to keep his spirits up lately, with the stinging of the whip leaving reminders on his body that layered over and broke open older reminders. He couldn't bear to think of how his back must look, torn up like a wild beast had clawed at him and left him to bleed out but never quite ready to let him die yet. He had turned fifteen during the three months he'd been at the mercy of the Royal Guard in Old Corona. Would he be be turning 16 with this man standing over him as he was struck over and over?  
  
He couldn't bear that idea. Mentally, he couldn't take this any longer. He felt that grip tighten on his face and he turned his gaze back towards the tyrant before him.  
  
“Are you going to consider my offer?” He asked in a low voice, a sly smile on his royal features.  
  
Varian turned his head to the side and King Frederic released his face, waiting for his reply. Every month, it was the same offer: better lodging and treatment in a place where he would be isolated and never see the sun again, where he would be working day after day on alchemy and inventions to further the Sonne family's ambitions and supposedly better the kingdom.  
  
Rapunzel didn't care about him. His father was trapped with no way to rescue him. All this pain wouldn't free him and he was slowly losing his mind. He silently nodded and then his face was gripped again. “Varian?” He prompted, and Varian looked up at him with a defeated, hollow expression.  
  
“I accept...your offer.” He said softly.  
  
His face was released and then the whip was hung up and his chains removed before he was hauled over to have his wounds be treated by the castle medic, who looked at him with the same pitying smile as always.  
  
“Take the next week to rest and recover your strength. I'll tell the guards to leave you two alone. When the week is done, you'll both be taken to the bunker.” King Frederic told him as he was treated.  
  
“Both...?” He asked softly.  
  
“You and your cellmate. And your...lab partner too, of course.” The tyrant assured him.  
  
So, Andrew and Ruddiger were going to be forced to go with him. He hadn't known _that_ was part of the deal. Though, at this point, it was a relief. He would've hated to be alone.  
  
After being treated better than before and properly wrapped up, his shirt was returned to him and he was chained up and carried back to his cell with the King following him out.  
  
“See you in a week.” He said as Varian was set inside the door closed behind him, Andrew and Ruddiger already getting up to check on him.  
  
“A week?” Andrew hissed as he pulled Varian into his arms carefully. “What, is that sick creep making this a _weekly_ thing now?”  
  
Varian shook his head, started to sob. “A-Andrew...I'm sorry...”  
  
“Hey...hey, what did I say about not letting them see you cry?” He gently wiped his eyes and picked him up to go to the back of the cell, where it was dark and safe from prying eyes, Ruddiger quickly rejoined them and curled up on Varian's lap after Andrew sat down with Varian into his arms. “Come on, little bro, what's wrong?” He asked softly.  
  
“I-I gave in. In a week...w-we're _all_ being sent away to that b-bunker he mentioned...” Varian clung to his vest. “I-I'm _sorry_ \--”  
  
“Shh, shh.” Andrew gently stroked his hair. “It's alright, I'm not mad. You didn't know, he only ever mentioned _you_ going.” He gently rocked him, stroking his hair soothingly. “It's alright. I'm not mad. And I'm not going to leave you.”  
  
He looked up at the King leaving and sighed, looking back at Varian. “I'm right here.” He assured him.  
  
“Good news, boys.” One of the guards, Lucas, purred. “After this week, you're out of here. Parting is such sweet sorrow and all that. Hey, maybe I'll get a transfer! Until you go, though, we've been told not to do anything to you. So, _lucky you,_ you get a break from the _fun_ we have together!”  
  
Andrew held Varian closer, growling at the guard and earning a laugh.  
  
Varian whimpered and clung to Andrew, burying his face in his shirt that reminded Varian painfully of his father's shirt. Would he EVER see him again?  
  
–  
  
The week passed peacefully enough. They were given better food than before and were gently cleaned and the games stopped. They were left alone, aside from taunting comments, and Varian found himself looking at the tiny window that barely let in the sunlight he knew he'd just signed away their ability to see again from his spot on his cot.  
  
Far too soon, the week came to an end and they were being cuffed and brought out of the cell, Ruddiger wearing a cuff around his neck. Then they were escorted upstairs and into a covered prison cart just outside the prison, the door wide open for them to enter. They stepped inside and were chained in place and then the door was shut before they were moving. When it stopped again, the door opened and two people came inside, King Frederic and his hateful Royal Advisor, Nigel.   
  
Varian couldn't even muster up the strength to glare, resting his head on Andrew's shoulder as his cellmate did the glaring for him and Ruddiger did some low growling from on Varian's lap.  
  
“So much hostility.” King Frederic remarked with an amused smile. “There's no need for that, you know. Where you are going is actually going to be quite pleasant – well, moreso than the prison, at least. You might even feel...at home.”  
  
Andrew narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?”  
  
“It would be a _shame_ to ruin the _surprise_.” Nigel said slyly.  
  
Andrew frowned and looked at Varian, who was staring despondently ahead of him. With the covering, they couldn't even look outside and they rode along in mostly silence.  
  
When they finally came to a stop again, the King and Fredric got out first. Then two guards came to the door and unlocked their chains and Andrew and Varian obediently got up, Varian holding Ruddiger in his arms. They walked out and found themselves outside a rock wall. Before Varian or Andrew could get a look around, the wall opened up and they were ushered inside, the door closing behind them and blocking out the sunlight. In the dim lighting, they were led by the King and Nigel to a wider area, where they saw people walking around in identical ragged clothing. They were brought to a tunnel and led through, where they were taken to something that resembled a forge.  
  
Andrew tensed, his eyes widening. “No. _No_ , you _wouldn't_.”  
  
“Ah, so you _recognize_ what this is _._ ” Nigel sneered.  
  
“One of the most barbaric practices that you non-Saporians do, _branding your cattle_. You intend to _brand_ us.”  
  
“Branding?” Varian frowned. “What's that?”  
  
“Did they not do it in Old Corona?” Andrew asked him. Varian shook his head. “Branding is when an iron poker welded into a particular shape is used to burn a permanent version of that shape onto the flesh of animals.”  
  
Varian paled. “W-Wait, but we're not animals.”  
  
“It's also used on prisoners in some situations. Now, let's start with your cellmate.” Nigel nodded to Andrew.  
  
Andrew moved back, but the guards grabbed him and hauled him over, forcibly pulling off his vest and shirt and chaining him face-down onto a slab. Varian gasped and covered Ruddiger's eyes with his hand as he looked away, whimpering a bit as the sound of steam, Andrew's strangled cries and the smell of burning flesh filled the room. When it all stopped, he slowly looked up to see Andrew now had the emblem of the Separatists of Saporia with a sword running through it branded on his back.  
  
“Now, you're not _technically_ a member, so we won't brand you. But, you _know_ what will happen if you _disobey_ , don't you?” King Frederic told Varian, who had gone as white as a sheet. “Treat him and then have him be taken to his room. I'll take Varian to meet the Overseer now.”  
  
“His room? B-But, I thought--” Varian looked up at the King nervously.  
  
“You and your pet will have your own room.” He moved his hand to Varian's shoulder and nudged him and Varian looked at Andrew one last time before he silently complied, walking with the man as his fingers dug into Ruddiger's fur for comfort.  
  
He was walked out of the tunnel and through the large area. He felt eyes on him but didn't dare to look, staring ahead of him as he was ushered along. He was brought up a flight of steps to an office and the door was closed by a guard once they were both inside.  
  
“Ahhh, finally!” The Overseer was a pompous-looking man in fancy clothes that didn't look like he belonged here. “We've been eagerly awaiting your coming, prodigy child!”  
  
Varian wasn't sure what he was expected to do so he gave a nervous smile as he held Ruddiger closer to him.  
  
“It took a long time to persuade him to agree to come here.” King Frederic chuckled. “Varian, this is the Overseer. He's in charge of making sure things go smoothly here in my stead, and reports daily to me on how things are going.”  
  
Varian nodded, swallowing nervously. “H-Hello...sir.”  
  
“Come, come, enough chatter! Let's show you to your room, shall we? Your Majesty?” He prompted, and King Frederic nodded and they waited for the Overseer to open the door before Varian was ushered out and walked down the steps again.  
  
“You'll find it a _massive_ upgrade to your cell. Of course, we _did_ take some precautions, I have been told you are a rather _slippery_ one, especially with alchemy at your disposal.” The Overseer said excitedly as they walked towards a metal door guarded by two heavily-armed guards. One of them opened the door and they walked inside of what was to be Varian's room for the duration of his stay here.  
  
The “room” was actually like a house, with the main area being the bedroom/kitchen/dining room with a table that had two chairs, a bed with a pet bed on it and a stove for cooking up against the wall and a door next to it. The bed had chains on it, he suspected it was to keep him from trying to sneak out during the night when the guards wouldn't be as alert, and there was a picture of King Frederic on the wall.  
  
A door to the side led to a room with a chamberpot and a spring with, surprisingly, warm water. Then he was brought to the final room and shown a lab bigger than the one had had at home with all the best equipment.  
  
Circumstances aside, the lab was enough to get his eyes shining with inspiration. To the side of the room were boxes labeled with different ingredients and materials, there was welding equipment and a display area for him to show off his finished work, with several shelves for his completed serums to be stored.  
  
But, the circumstances couldn't be ignored. He felt the King's hand finally leave his shoulder and then he was leaning over behind him a bit. “Do you like it?” He purred.  
  
Shoot, he was expected to answer here, wasn't he? “Y-Yes, sir.” He said quietly.  
  
“Good.” King Frederic patted his shoulder and straightened up. “Now, let me direct your attention to this board over here.” He walked over to a wooden board. “Every week, you will be given a task to complete. If you finish the task in time, then you will be rewarded with seeing your old cellmate and walking around outside your room. If you complete it early, you may experiment on something new. If you fail, then you will be punished. I don't believe I need to remind you of _how_ you would be punished.” He raised an eyebrow and Varian shook his head, the wounds on his back still too fresh to deny. “Good.”  
  
He walked past him and Varian turned to follow them, then gasped as his shackles were unlocked by the Overseer.  
  
“Take this week to get acquainted with the place. I will return in a week.” King Frederic told him as he and the Overseer left. Then the door was closed and locked and Varian and Ruddiger were left alone, Ruddiger already exploring the place with his neck no longer bound by the horrible cuff.  
  
“Well, Ruddiger...” he sighed, “let's go check out that lab.”  
  
He walked back into the lab and found a crate that said “Varian's things”. Inside, he found his formulas and books and serums that must've been taken from his lab during the week he was recovering. As infuriating as it was, he was... _glad_ to see it all again. It meant he could continue trying to figure out what went wrong with the amber. Too bad he didn't have a black rock here to experiment with but, _that_ couldn't be delivered...could it?  
  
He left the lab and knocked on the door to his new home. A slot in the door opened and a guard looked in. “Yes?”  
  
“I was wondering...I know that it's a long-shot, but I was wondering if maybe there were some broken pieces of black rock that had been salvaged after my, uh, battle with the Princess?” He asked nervously.  
  
“Hmph. We'll let you know.” The slot closed and he sighed, going back to his lab.  
  
He had a week to learn where everything was. Getting out of here was clearly out of the question, so he tossed that plan aside and focused on—oww, pain. 'Let's try to make some medicine.' He thought, grabbing his books and putting them on the shelves. He picked up a medical journal that was already on the shelf when he arrived after he was done unpacking and headed out to sit on his bed and read, Ruddiger already napping in his new bed.  
  
The bed was a lot more comfortable than the cot, for sure. King Frederic had kept to his word that it would be nicer accommodations. He had a proper blanket, too, and a pillow, which was much easier on his healing wounds.  
  
He sighed as he turned the pages, glancing at the kitchen area every now and then. There must be a pantry, he figured, but he'd worry about it later.  
  
One week until he had to see King Frederic's horrible face again, and then...well, whatever he ordered him to make, he'd have to do it. That was the only way to survive, no matter what it was or what the intended use was.  
  
At least he had the relief of not being harassed by the guards. They pretty much kept to themselves and only spoke to him if he spoke to them.  
  
\--  
  
After a while of reading, he started to get hungry and got up to go and find the pantry. Ruddiger woke up and joined him and he opened the door he hadn't been shown earlier and found a fully-stocked pantry. He let out a low whistle and went inside, gathering ingredients before he headed out to the kitchen area, which was also fully-stocked with dishes. He couldn't help but notice that there was three of everything – three. Him, Ruddiger, and a guest. Just like the second chair at the table, it implied he'd be expected to entertain company at some point.  
  
He sighed, dreading that. Unless, of course, the guest was supposed to be _Andrew_ , but they'd indicated he'd be brought out to _him_ , not Andrew brought _in here_.  
  
He started cooking a stew for dinner later, made himself a sandwich and Ruddiger sliced apples and went to do more exploring.  
  
The closet was full of ragged clothes and he wondered if he could earn an upgrade. Yes, his current ones were ragged, but they were his _mother's_! And he'd fixed them up as well as he could. He closed the door with distaste and went to sit down and continue reading while he ate.  
  
“Hmm...hmm...” He hummed thoughtfully. “I see...whoever wrote this is way smarter than _most_ people I've met.” He then gasped and sat up straight. “I've got it!” He got up, put his sandwich on the table and went into the lab to start working. Ruddiger joined him shortly, apple slices in his cheeks as he continued to chew while helping Varian set up.  
  
“I know what we have to do, Ruddiger! But, to figure this out, we're going to have to try something _completely_ unconventional.” He pulled off one of his gloves, silently apologizing to his father as he did, then carefully slit his arm just enough to get a few drops into a beaker. Then he grabbed something to wrap it up and set the knife to the side to be cleaned later. “Stay strong, Varian.” He murmured, trying not to feel woozy as he went back to the beaker of his blood. “This is going to be weird.” He said to the air as he put his goggles on and set to work creating a serum intended to speed up the healing ability of his body by using his own blood.  
  
Ideally, he would like to find a way to do this that didn't require blood, but trial and error, he first had to find out if _this_ worked. Isolating the healing properties and recreating them without using blood itself would come after.  
  
\--  
  
Time flew when you were busy working, and soon enough Ruddiger reminded him of the stew, so he left his work and went to stir it and add some more ingredients before he went back to work, his goggles never leaving his eyes.   
  
The first attempt was a failure. Luckily, he had more blood to use, and he was pretty sure he could credit the whipping for his being less inclined to faint at the sight of it. After the second attempt, he had to put it down and eat his dinner.  
  
“We'll figure it out, Ruddiger.” He assured him as he served them both food and they started to eat. “We just need time, and we have a whole week to keep trying.”  
  
After he finished eating, he was back to work with Ruddiger at his side, ever-faithful. He smiled a bit as he worked, then winced as the third try was another failure.  
  
“Okay...” He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “We keep trying.”  
  
–  
  
“What is he up to?” King Frederic mused as they watched Varian through a window that overlooked the lab from the Overseer's office. He hadn't noticed it yet, which was fine with them.  
  
“It _appears_ to be something involving his _blood_.” The Overseer said thoughtfully. “He's very focused on his work.”  
  
“Yes.” King Frederic nodded. “Well, keep an eye on things here, let me know what he's making when he succeeds. I will return in a week.”  
  
“Have a safe trip home, Your Majesty.” The Overseer said, bowing to him as he walked over to rejoin Nigel. “I will ensure that the Saporian is working with the others by the time you return.”  
  
“Don't treat him _too_ harshly. He's incentive for Varian to do well.” King Frederic smiled coldly and walked out. “Let him rest however long he needs to.”  
  
The guard closed the door and the Overseer sighed and before walking over to look through the windows again. “He's still working. Perhaps I should send someone in to tell him to go to bed.” He pulled out a pocket watch. “Well, a few more hours won't hurt.”  
  
–  
  
Varian kept working until Ruddiger's natural animal instincts told him of the time and he nudged Varian away from his seventh failure with a worried purr. Varian sighed and pushed his goggles up onto his head. “You're right, Ruddiger. I can keep working tomorrow. Time for bed.”  
  
They headed out and Varian paused, looking at the chains on his bed. He walked over to the door and knocked on it and the slot opened. “Uhm...hi. Is...anyone going to come and chain me up?”  
  
“Those are for when you're being disobedient.” The slot closed again.  
  
“...Okay, then.” He left the door and went to wash up in the warm spring, feeling...strangely at ease. He didn't like it, he felt like he was getting a false sense of security that would blow up in the morning. He stripped off his clothes and bandages and carefully stepped into the water, hissing a bit as his still-healing wounds touched the water but then sighing contently as he closed his eyes.  
  
This felt so nice...he could barely feel the pain.  
  
Wait.  
  
He moved a hand to his back and gasped. His wound wasn't open anymore. It wasn't _healed_ either, but it wasn't open. He looked at the water and cried out with excitement before he got out and grabbed a bathrobe hanging by it and ran into the lab, not even caring that he didn't have his gloves.  
  
Ruddiger purred questioningly as Varian grabbed a beaker and went back to the spring, dipping the beaker in it before he returned to the lab and continued his work.  
  
“I've heard that volcanic spring water has medicinal properties, it could be _just_ what I'm missing!” He said as he went back and grabbed his gloves and goggles before he went back to work in his bathrobe, the sleeves pushed up as he pushed his wet hair back and then put his goggles on over his eyes.   
  
“Let's try this again!” He gripped the knife and carefully cut his arm just enough to let out a bit of blood before he set it on the burner and stirred it carefully, then mixed in various medicinal herbs. His body was shaking with excitement, he was sure, and not loss of blood, and he watched as it slowly turned from red to a shimmering blue-green color. When it didn't burst into smoke, he carefully took it off the burner and dipped in a dropper to get some out. Then he held it over the cut on his arm and let one drop fall. When that didn't do anything but tingle, he did it three more times and then, finally, saw results as his wound closed up completely, like it was never there.  
  
“I did it!” He cheered. “Now I just need to figure out how to do it without using _my blood_ , but--” He yawned and then cleared his throat. “That can wait until tomorrow. For now, Ruddiger? Can you help me with my back?”  
  
Ruddiger came over to him as he walked over to the bed and removed his bathrobe, putting it under him to soak up the liquid. Ruddiger carried over the beaker and set it on a chair before pushing it over, then he went to grab a ladle from the kitchen area and put it in the beaker before running back and turning off the burner. Then he returned to Varian's side and climbed up on the bed next to him.  
  
“Let's hope this works.” Varian said softly. Ruddiger carefully removed the ladle and moved it over Varian's back before slowly pouring it onto the scars. Varian looked over his shoulder the best he could and watched as the ones closest to his shoulder started to fade away. “Whoa...” He breathed. “That's...amazing.”  
  
Ruddiger dipped and poured the serum a couple more times and then put the ladle back in before chattering excitedly. Varian got up and went to the bathroom to look in the mirror, gasping and trying not to cry as he saw his back clean of any scars, like those horrible months never happened.  
  
“It works.” He breathed. “It really works!” He cried happily and looked at the spring. “Thank you.” He whispered, then grabbed a towel to dry off so he could get dressed. He skipped on the apron and boots and left his gloves in his lab. His goggles got set next to the bed and he took the beaker of healing serum to the lab to bottle and label.   
  
“Right...tomorrow, I figure out how to do this without using my blood.” He said with a satisfied smile. Then he looked at his bare hands, wondering what his dad's _issue_ was for all those years, and headed to bed, taking the bathrobe to be put in a hamper in the corner.  
  
“Okay...this wasn't so bad.” He said as he went to climb into bed. The outside of the blanket was a bit damp, but below it was still dry so he climbed under it and curled up before looked at Ruddiger. “Can you get the light?”  
  
Ruddiger went around the room turning off oil lanterns before he climbed onto the bed and curled up next to his bed, purring.  
  
Yes, they were prisoners still, but it was already leagues better than before.  
  
Of course, this was supposed to be _rest week_. Who _knew_ what his first day would be like?


	2. Entertain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of Varian's first week, Frederic comes back to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

“He made a WHAT?” Frederic breathed in disbelief.   
  
According to the report he'd gotten from the Overseer, Varian had made a _healing serum_ with the spring water from his bath, medicinal herbs and _his own blood_. He didn't know _why_ he was even _surprised_ , the boy had taken a _mood potion_ and created a _truth serum_ from it.   
  
“Leave him to his own devices for a day and he works miracles.” He murmured, folding up the letter and hiding it in his desk before getting up.  
  
He was almost tempted to go and try it out for himself, he had an old wound that acted up from time to time, but he'd told Varian he would return in a week and a week he would give him. He would just have to be sure to ask him about if he did anything during the week. Knowing him, he'd eagerly share his new creation.  
  
Remove the bars, remove the chains and give him time to himself and a lab to play in and the boy seemed to have completely relaxed in his new home. Granted he still had guards at his door but even that didn't seem to bother him as long as they didn't harass him, according to the Overseer. He had even requested if any pieces of the black rocks had been found after their battle, and he left the room to arrange for someone to check the area of Old Corona for any pieces.  
  
–  
  
With his back healed, Varian didn't have to worry about being careful with his movements anymore. As soon as he finished his breakfast, at Ruddiger's insistence, he was back at work trying to figure out how to recreate the serum _without_ using his blood. So, first he tried making it with everything _but_ his blood. Spring water, check. Medicinal herbs, check. The end result was _another_ kind of healing serum, but it wasn't as powerful and he still had a wound on his arm that he used the other serum to erase entirely. Might be good for lesser wounds, though, like bruises or scrapes. He labeled it and set it to the side.  
  
“So...there's something about _my blood_ that gave it the instant-healing properties.” He mused thoughtfully.   
  
With that in mind, he did the only thing a scientist would think to – study his blood. He grabbed a microscope and a platter and cut his arm again to release some blood onto the platter, then used the stronger serum to heal his arm like he never cut it. Then he put it under the microscope and examined it.  
  
“Hm...it doesn't seem any different from any _other_ blood.” He said thoughtfully. “Red blood cells, white blood cells...nothing to indicate that my blood would have instant healing properties.” He straightened up. “Granted, all my wounds have _always_ healed really fast. Even the whipping wounds were bearable after a day.”  
  
Ruddiger chattered curiously and he shrugged. “I dunno, Ruddiger. But, we can't let this blood go to waste. Let's make more healing serum.” He grabbed a beaker and headed off to get some more spring water before he set to work on recreating the healing serum.  
  
He had to admit, he was really proud of this creation. He didn't know exactly how his blood made it instant-heal, but at least he was able to create a lesser-healing serum with the other ingredients.  
  
“There.” He bottled it, labeled it and put it on the shelf with the other less-full bottle, then started to clean up his lab. Once that was done, he grabbed a book and headed out to the main area, pausing when he saw his messy bed. “Hm...” He set his book down and then moved the pet bed off of it to make the bed. He looked around and walked over to knock on the door.  
  
The slot opened. “Yes?” The guard asked patiently.  
  
“I can't find extra bedding.” Varian looked around.  
  
“Extra bedding will be brought to you tomorrow, it's brought every other day. That's also when your laundry will be taken, washed and returned and your chamberpot replaced.” The guard explained.  
  
“Got it. Thanks!” Varian said, and the slot closed without a word. “Okay, then.” He walked over to make the bed neater and then put the pet bed back on it before he grabbed his book and settled down to read.  
  
He was honestly surprised they included his Flynn Rider books, but he supposed they had just packed up everything. It was nice of them to get it for him, though. For a prison, this place wasn't so bad. It wasn't much different from being on house-arrest, though he didn't have the amber haunting him.  
  
The amber...he _needed_ the black rock, he had to find a way to free his father from the amber.  
  
He only hoped that there _were_ pieces to bring him...  
  
–  
  
After a few hours of reading a Flynn Rider book, he looked up at a clock on the wall and frowned. “Are you kidding me? It's only noon?” He groaned and got up, walking over to fix himself a snack. “How am I supposed to occupy myself in here all alone? I suppose I could come up with something new in the lab, but I don't want to use up too many ingredients with experiments before I get my first task.” He groaned. “Is _this_ what Rapunzel felt like in her tower? And she endured this for _eighteen years_?”  
  
No, he could handle this. He'd been alone before, he just...needed more to do. And so he started baking, because that was always a good way to spend time. The delicious scent of baking cookies filled the room and he sat down to read some more while they baked. Ruddiger yawned and curled up on his pet bed and Varian chuckled as he watched him.  
  
Once the cookies were done, he set them out to cool and then went to find himself something to drink. He looked at the pantry thoughtfully and considered the possibility of making something that could store cold food to last longer before he headed for his lab to figure out how to create ice with alchemy.  
  
“Hm...” He hummed thoughtfully as he looked over the materials thoughtfully. “I wonder if...maybe...” He sighed. “How do I do this...” He walked out and and went to pick up a cookie, taking a bite. “Mmm, delicious!”  
  
No matter how he thought about it, he couldn't figure out how he was going to make ice that would last in a place as warm as this. He took another bite of his cookie and walked over to sit down with his book, humming thoughtfully.  
  
“Even if I remove the heat molecules somehow from the water, it could still melt because of the warmth in the bunker.” He murmured around his cookie. “I suppose getting cold food here isn't likely.”  
  
Cold...come to think of it, it was almost Yuletide outside, wasn't it? Rapunzel had left in the spring, it had been six months since he was arrested...yeah, it'd be getting close to Yuletide now.  
  
He wondered if they celebrated it here. If this little place was allowed that small piece of happiness.   
  
No matter how comfortable he was here, a prison was still a prison. He couldn't forget that. Just because it was a nicer prison than the last one, the guards were a _huge_ improvement, for sure, it didn't mean that he wasn't still trapped.  
  
But, he'd take his silver linings where he could get them.  
  
–  
  
As the week wore on, he found things to do to keep himself occupied. He read books, he did experiments in the lab and wrote down the recipes for each new project, he came up with new blueprints, he tried out new food recipes in the kitchen and he was just starting to wonder if he should start painting on the walls when the door to his room opened and Frederic came inside, catching his attention. He turned to him as the guard closed the door behind him and then it was just them, alone.  
  
Well, and Ruddiger, and he was up on all fours with his hackles raised as soon as the man came in. Varian held out a hand towards the raccoon and he reluctantly calmed down.  
  
“I didn't realize it'd been a week.” Varian said, looking at the man at the door. “I suppose you're here to give me my first assignment?”  
  
“Among other reasons.” He walked towards Varian, who resisted the urge to step back. “I've been told you've been rather active here. Why don't you show me what you've been working on?”  
  
Varian nodded, then gasped and went to pull the cookies he'd been baking out of the oven. “Uhm, right away, sir. Let me just...there.” He put the cookies on the counter to cool, then removed his oven mitts.  
  
King Frederic raised an eyebrow. “You aren't wearing your gloves.”  
  
“Uhm...no.” Varian admitted. “I haven't been wearing them since my first day. I took them off to bathe and...well...” He cleared his throat. “I-I'll show you.” He headed into the lab and King Frederic followed.  
  
As they entered, King Frederic took a look around and raised an eyebrow. “You have been _very_ busy.” He commented, noticing scrolls of blueprints, bottles of different serums and notes pinned on the board.  
  
Varian looked a bit sheepish about the last part. “I...didn't have anything to store all my loose notes in...”  
  
King Frederic walked over to look at the notes. “'Creating lasting ice from alchemy seems to be impossible with the mountain's natural heat'. 'Can't figure out what's going on with my blood'...'blood'?” He looked at Varian.  
  
Varian cleared his throat. “Uhm, yes, sir.” He walked over to the bottles and picked up two of them, setting them down. “Since I had so much free time, I decided to try to see if I could make some kind of medicine that could heal my back quicker. Well...uhm...” He glanced away, looking a bit embarrassed. “I succeeded.”  
  
“You succeeded?” King Frederic looked up at him from the bottles.  
  
Varian nodded, then turned around before he reached down and started to pull off his shirt, fighting every instincts telling him to _not_ expose himself in front of the man that had him chased, captured and _whipped_ before, and revealed his back to him.  
  
“... _How_ is this _possible_?” King Frederic breathed, reaching out a hand to touch his completely unmarked back.   
  
Varian swallowed nervously. “W-Well, I'm not one-hundred percent sure, Your Majesty.” He waited for him to move his hand and then pulled his shirt back on before he turned to the bottles. “Aside from one ingredient, these two serums are the same. This lesser-healing serum can take care of bruises, scrapes and close major wounds. This one right here, though, the healing serum...well, I used it on my back.”  
  
“And what is the missing ingredient in this lesser one?” King Frederic asked.  
  
Varian tugged at his sleeve awkwardly. “...My blood.”  
  
“Your...blood?” He glanced over at the note again.  
  
Varian nodded. “When I started it, I thought that I would use my blood as an ingredient to access the human body's natural healing ability. However, even then, I couldn't get it work. But, combined with these medicinal herbs and the spring water from my bath...it has an instant-healing effect.”  
  
King Frederic looked thoughtful. “Why don't we test it out?” He suggested.  
  
“Sir?” He asked curiously.  
  
“I am curious about the extent of the healing ability. We have someone here that could _really_ use it. Would you mind if I brought them in?” King Frederic asked pleasantly.  
  
“...Well, uhm...sure.” Varian nodded, surprised he was asking him and not just telling him it was going to happen.  
  
“Good. Wait in here.” King Frederic walked to the door, paused, and turned back to him. “By the way, I received your request.”  
  
Varian's eyes lit up. “Really?”  
  
“Yes.” King Frederic nodded, then walked out.  
  
Well, he didn't say if they were able to find any or not, but just knowing the guards actually relayed his request made him feel a little giddy. He'd gotten so used to guards laughing at simple requests for medicine when they were sick, but these guys not only talked to him like a human being but they actually relayed his request!  
  
He put the lesser healing serum back and started to take down the notes on the board to make room for assignments. Then he adjusted his apron and goggles and waited patiently for him to return, while Ruddiger circled his feet before curling up around them.  
  
After a little bit, he got a little tired and looked around his lab. He noticed something above him and looked up, seeing a window looking into his lab from, he was guessing, the Overseer's office. 'Probably just making sure I'm working when I'm supposed to be.' He thought. 'I haven't seen any window like this in the rest of the room, so I guess it's okay.'  
  
He heard footsteps and looked forward as King Frederic came in with someone wearing clothes like the ragged ones he had in his closet – which he still refused to wear, he just wore the bathrobe when his clothes were being washed.  
  
“Well, I kept you waiting, didn't I?” He said with an amused smile as he led the stranger into his lab.  
  
Varian tried not to think of how uncomfortable a stranger being in his lab made him, but at least _this_ one didn't come in uninvited and completely uproot his life.  
  
“Varian, this is Ren. He recently had a rather distressing accident in the public lab and lost a finger. I was wondering if, perhaps, your new serum could restore a lost limb.” Frederic explained.  
  
Ren smiled nervously and Varian nodded and grabbed a dropper and the bottle. “Let's find it.” He said, smiling encouragingly to the other prisoner. He noticed he had a golden necklace like Andrew did and realized he must be a Saporian.  
  
'So, _that's_ what they meant about him feeling like he's at home.' He thought as he opened the bottle and dipped the dropper in. 'Everyone else here must be the arrested Saporians. What did he mean by “technically not a member”, though? What does the King know?' He pull out the dropper and held out his other hand encouragingly. Ren moved his hand forward and Varian gently took his damaged hand in his, cringing a bit at the stub left where an index finger should be.   
  
Logically, it would make no sense that this would do as the King suggested. Even the Sundrop Flower, as far as he knew, couldn't restore missing limbs. Life, sure, but restoring a missing limb was like restoring someone to life from ashes. If there's nothing to mend together, then, well, then it wouldn't work.  
  
But, some part of him hoped that it _would_ work. If his blood, whatever was going on with it, could restore this man's missing finger...well, think of the possibilities! Amputees could walk again! The blind could see!  
  
The hopeful side of him that still somehow existed was getting excited, while the logical side of him was saying that wouldn't be possible, that it would suggest something about his body that he didn't want to even _think_ about.  
  
He used the dropper to drip three drops of the serum onto the man's stub of a finger and then waited with bated breath. To his awe and relief, and a bit of a twinge in his stomach, he watched the man's finger regrow to its full, unharmed length. When it was done, he held up his hand in disbelief and wriggled his fingers, looking like he wasn't sure if it was _real_ , but it _was_ and Varian was pretty sure he was going to have a bit of a breakdown once they left.  
  
“Miraculous.” King Frederic said in awe, then took Ren out with him. Varian closed the bottle and put it away and waited for him to return again, hyperventilating a little bit.  
  
The king was right, it _was_ miraculous. There was no denying that something about his body was...ugh... _magical_...  
  
He heard footsteps and looked up to see the King had returned. “Ren is heading back to work now.” He informed him. “He is grateful for your assistance.”  
  
Varian nodded, still a little stunned by the results of that test. Magic? Was _he_...magical? Why was he _magical_? Was _this_ why his father told him to keep his gloves on? He felt dizzy, needed to lie down. But the King was here.  
  
“Varian?” He prompted, and Varian cleared his throat, shaking his head.  
  
“I-I'm okay...Your Majesty.” He said, nodding. “What...what else did you need?”  
  
“Well, aside from giving you your assignments,” he chuckled, “part of your duties here is to entertain me as my host while I am visiting you. But, let's get to the assignment part, first.”  
  
Varian nodded and grabbed paper and quill, dipping it in the ink. He wondered if he could make a more efficient quill that had built-in ink... “When you're ready, Your Majesty.”  
  
“Well, first, I have a question.” He walked past him to look at the bottle of healing serum. “How much blood does it require for you to make this?”  
  
“About...ten drops.” Varian said thoughtfully.  
  
“Would it be too much for you to make a crate full of these?” He turned to him.  
  
A crate generally fit up to eight bottles. As long as he ate well and slept well, eighty drops of blood wouldn't be too big a loss, he'd wasted more than that just experimenting. Not to mention how much of his blood was on the walls and table of that interrogation room.  
  
“No, it should be okay.” Varian assured him.  
  
“Good. Then I have your assignments.” He said, and Varian turned to the paper and quill. “One crate of the healing serum, two crates of the lesser-healing serum, two crates of truth serum and one crate of those 'goo bombs'. Can you have all of that ready by the end of the week?”  
  
Varian tensed. “...You want truth serum?”  
  
“Interrogations will go a lot smoother and the person would be a lot less hurt if we had your truth serum to help us along.” Frederic said smoothly, walking closer to him. “Wouldn't that be preferable?”  
  
Varian closed his eyes and nodded. Yes, it would. The less people hurt, the better. If he could help people with his alchemy...well, that's what he'd wanted to do all his life. Even if he had to spill his own blood to do it.  
  
“Alright.” He nodded, writing down everything and pinning it up on the board. “I'll have everything ready for pickup by the time you return.”  
  
“Splendid. For today, though, I want you to put down the alchemy and come out to the main room with me.” He walked out and Varian followed him. “Oh, and before I forget,” he turned to him and Varian gasped as he saw crates full of pieces of black rock in his room, “I believe you requested these?” He turned to the guards next to them. “Take them into his lab.”  
  
They nodded and carried them in. Varian watched them go, his fingers itching to start experimenting on them already. He held himself back, though, and turned to the King before him.  
  
“I can tell that you're excited.” King Frederic smirked.  
  
“...Thank you, Your Majesty. I can continue my research on how to free my father with this.” He said softly, glancing back at the lab.  
  
King Frederic nodded. “I assumed that's why you asked for it. Of course, I support your efforts to free your father.   
  
A part of Varian wanted to ask “ _Do you_? _Knowing that, if he were free, you wouldn't be able to keep me locked away here?_ ” but he resisted the urge. The last thing he wanted to do was to anger the man that had complete control over his well-being.  
  
So, instead he asked, “You said that part of my duties was to entertain you while you were visiting. What did you mean by that?”  
  
“Is it not the duty of the host to decide the entertainment?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Varian sighed. “I'm...not very good at hosting guests. I have...cookies, if you're hungry, or I could...I have a guitar I made out of parts in the lab.”  
  
“You made a....yes, show me that.” King Frederic walked over and took a seat on one of the chairs at the table. He watched with interest as the boy's raccoon went into the bathing room, came out wiping his little hands on a little towel and then hopping up onto the counter to grab a spatula and remove the cookies from the pan, which he put on a little plate that had been sitting by the pan for Frederic's entire visit. Then he grabbed the plate, carefully hopped down onto a chair on two feet, set the plate down on it, hopped off, pushed the chair over, climbed up, put the plate on the table and then snagged one of the cookies before going to his pet bed.  
  
He had heard of his daughter's lizard apparently preparing a full dinner for her, but he'd never seen a generally-wild animal do something so...domestic.  
  
Varian came in with a guitar that looked like it was made out of metal parts. “So, uhm, this is it. Oh, did Ruddiger get you food?” King Frederic nodded and he smiled. “Good boy.” He smiled at Ruddiger, who purred in response.  
  
Varian pulled the other chair out a bit and sat down, holding the guitar. “So, uhm, this is the guitar. I made. Did you have anything in particular you wanted to hear?” When he got a smile and a shake of the head, he nodded. “Okay, then.” He strummed a bit, winced, then set it down. “I forgot, need gloves.” He headed back into the lab to get them.  
  
\--  
  
King Frederic chuckled a bit and picked up one of the cookies. He hadn't eaten any of his truth cookies before, but he'd heard the boy's baking skills were quite good. He took a bite and smiled. He _was_ good. The boy had a lot of skills, if only he wouldn't have been so...reckless, then he could have been something great.  
  


Well, at least he would be helping the Kingdom in a way that didn't endanger anyone.  
  
He came back in, his gloves back on his hands, and picked up the guitar to start playing a Coronian folksong. He hummed along a bit as he listened to Varian play the guitar and sing along  
  
Though it had only been a week, it seemed the relative freedom of the place had softened his heart a little. Or maybe he was just a really good actor, Frederic couldn't really tell. He _seemed_ genuine enough.   
  
When the song came to an end, he lowered the guitar and cleared his throat. “Was...uhm...that good?”  
  
“Yes.” King Frederic assured him. “As are these cookies. You built that guitar from parts here?”  
  
“Yes, Your Majesty.” Varian nodded. “What would you like me to do next?”  
  
Well, _that_ was a dangerous question. Were Frederic a lesser man of morals as low as the men he employed in High-Security, he might order something wretched of the child. Luckily for him, Frederic was not a wretched man like those guards and would not be harming him in that way.  
  
Or _any_ way, really, not that he'd tell the boy that. His blood was too precious to spill needlessly, he knew now. Seeing the serum created from using his blood being used to regenerate the man's finger was...well, honestly bringing Ren there was just a test, a theory, but after he saw his completely-healed back he _had_ to know its limits.  
  
Not that he intended to test it on _the dead._   
  
“Well, I've been told that you are quite the actor.” He looked over at the Flynn Rider book sitting on the bed. “Why don't you act out a scene from that book?”  
  
“Uhm, okay!” He went to put the guitar away first, then came back and grabbed the book, picking a scene. He grabbed a wooden spoon and then started to act out a dramatic fight scene, playing both roles without skipping a beat. For being a supposed clutz, he moved with fluid motions without stumbling even once, using his chair as a prop for the one-man play.   
  
Looking at him, though, he could see why Lucas and the other guards were so fascinated by him. His effeminate body hid a strength that caught you off-guard and his blue eyes shone with excitement as he twisted and turned and dodged an invisible enemy.  
  
His being able to evade a _real_ enemy for those three months wasn't so surprising anymore.   
  
When he finished with a dramatic flair, pointing his spoon towards a defeated enemy, he stood panting for a bit before he turned to King Frederic. “Was that...was that okay?”  
  
“It was quite entertaining, yes.” Fredric assured him. “You look like you need to sit down.”  
  
“Yes, I-I do.” He nodded.  
  
“Go ahead, then. Eat a cookie.” Frederic gestured to the plate.  
  
Varian moved the chair back over and sat down to grab a cookie and take a bite.  
  
“Honestly, I was surprised you got so much done this week. What else have you been working on?” He asked as they ate together.  
  
Varian was about to reply, but a bell started to ring and he looked at the clock which, Fredric noted, had been modified so there were little bells at certain spots that would be hit by the small hand. “Time to make dinner.” He got up and went into the pantry and Frederic settled himself down to wait for him to prepare dinner.  
  
While Varian cooked some kind of meatloaf, Frederic got up and went into the lab to see what he'd been working on for himself. He checked his notes and recipes and pulled out the blueprints, humming thoughtfully as he put them back. He'd have to keep those in mind for the future. He couldn't think of any use for them now, but they could come in handy later down the line. He came back out and Varian was still cooking, so he sat down, grabbed another cookie and watched him cook.  
  
He had to wonder what he'd look like in a few years, as an adult. Right now, he looked like his mother, so much so – especially in those clothes – it almost ached to look at him. Hearing of her death had been painful and Quirin hadn't been the same since. And her son had followed in her footsteps when it came to chosen profession.  
  
Though, he could be a chef, an actor, even a teacher, with his abilities. But, no, he chose to be an alchemist. It was almost a pity, but...if he hadn't, then they wouldn't have that healing serum now.  
  
–  
  
Varian had never had a guest over so long, not since...well, he had his father doing the hosting then, he could go and hide in his room when the company grew to be too much. Expected or not, he didn't do well with people watching him and that's what King Frederic was doing, what the guards had done, he didn't like the intrusion but he knew it couldn't be helped. He finished cooking, plated up food for all of them and brought it to the table. “H-Here, Your Majesty.”  
  
King Frederic picked up his fork and then nodded pointedly to him. Right, he wanted _him_ to take a bite, first. Couldn't take any chances, of course, being the king and also the object of Varian's animosity. And he still hated him, he _did,_ but he also understand that survival depended on him being happy with him.  
  
Especially if he ever intended to see Andrew again, never mind the possibility of celebrating Yuletide when the time came.  
  
Be nice, keep him happy, and he might one day leave this place.  
  
He blew on his food and took a bite, humming happily at the delicious taste before he took another and then grabbed his juice to wash it down. Frederic nodded and started to eat, satisfied that it was safe.  
  
–  
  
After dinner, Frederic got up. “Well, I will see you next week, then.”  
  
Varian nodded, getting up. “I'll...I'll walk you out.” He offered.  
  
Frederic nodded and they walked to the door together, Varian stopping sooner than Frederic did. “Uhm...your Majesty? Is...Is Andrew alright?”  
  
“He's recovering. I think that he could use that lesser-serum of yours, though.” Frederic smirked.  
  
Varian pursed his lips. “It's not right.”  
  
He raised an eyebrow. “What is?”  
  
“It's not right that he's branded but I'm not. Either let me use the stronger serum on him to erase the brand, or brand me.” Varian said firmly.  
  
Fredric raised an eyebrow. Had he really grown to care for the Saporian _that much_? He chuckled a bit and reached out to place his hand on Varian's shoulder, leaning in to look him in the eye. “Do well for the next three weeks and I will let you erase it from his body.”  
  
Varian nodded firmly. He squeezed his shoulder and straightened up before he left, the guard closing and locking the door behind him to keep Varian from following him out.  
  
\--  
  
“...Three weeks.” Varian nodded firmly. “I can do that.” He headed back to the table to clean up after dinner.  
  
Once that was done, he took off his apron and hung it up to go to bed. He couldn't stay up working when part of his alchemy now required his _literal blood_. He shuddered a bit, thinking about how that was usually reserved for dark magic rituals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, it's time to work!


	3. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian finds out what's going on with his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

With the morning came breakfast and then working in the lab. He skipped on wearing the gloves as per usual, because he needed to reach his arm to cut it for the healing serum, and he made sure to get that over with so he could use the gloves for the other tasks. It took most of the day to fill the crate, since he had to keep going back to get more spring water, make sure to get fresh blood and carefully measure out the medicinal herbs. He also had to stop to eat, because he could not afford to skip out on meals when he was donating his blood to the wonders of alchemy.  
  
He finished crating the eight bottles just before it was time to make dinner on the first day. From how woozy he felt, he made a mental note to split the load between _two_ days next time. Everything else would go by much faster and then he could mix up the amber solution and figure out how to _get rid of it_.  
  
He ate a quiet dinner with Ruddiger and then they both went to sleep, curled up together.  
  
Just three weeks. Just three weeks and then he could help Andrew, heal him. Maybe he could talk them into rooming them together, he felt... _lonely_ here.  
  
He didn't care how many of those healing serums he had to make as long as he was able to bring Andrew back to him. He was like his brother, and he missed him terribly. He held Ruddiger closer to him and buried his face in his fur, sighing softly.   
  
If he was lucky, he could earn the right to remove Andrew's pain _and_ learn how to free his father. If only he knew what was going on with his _blood_.  
  
–  
  
The next morning, he had a healthy breakfast and then returned to work, starting on the lesser-healing serums and filling two crates with the bottles, all of them labeled, of course. The truth serums were done on day three, and they were carefully labeled and placed in their own crate. Then, on day four, he and Ruddiger both worked together on mixing up the goo solution and filling alchemy balls, filling the empty crate until it was full and labeling the crate.  
  
That gave them one day to play with the black rocks, so play they did. He went to the crate with the pieces and picked one up, gasping sharply as he felt a jolt of energy run through his unprotected hand before he felt woozy and collapsed on the floor.  
  
–  
  
“Oh my!” The Overseer gasped and went out to the guard. “Contact the King, tell him that the boy has collapsed in his lab! I'll have the medic come and check him out.”  
  
The guard nodded and headed out and he left his office to find the medic.  
  
–  
  
“Mmnn....nn...” Varian felt strange, cold but also hot at the same time. And dizzy, so dizzy. Everything was too bright but also too dark and he didn't feel right. He saw shadows moving over him and reached a hand out, but he couldn't move his hand when he tried. He heard voices, but nothing made sense, everything was too loud but also too quiet and he didn't feel right.  
  
He felt something cup the back of his head and one of the shadows moved closer to him before someone said something.   
  
“Mmnn....ngh...” He managed.  
  
Then there was only darkness, aside from a strange blue glow coming from....where?  
  
From him?  
  
Why?  
  
“...ian? Varian, can you hear me?”  
  
The King...why was the King here? “Y-Yeah...” He managed.  
  
“You passed out, but you're going to be alright. How are you feeling?”  
  
“B-Bad...” Varian groaned.  
  
“No, stay with me. Varian, do you notice that you are glowing?”  
  
Varian groaned. How could he _not_? “ Yeah...”  
  
“Let go of the rock, Varian.”  
  
Rock...? He looked to the side and saw he was hanging onto a glowing piece of black rock. He slowly spread his fingers and the rock slipped from his hold, taking the glowing and the strange feeling with it.  
  
“How are you feeling now?” King Frederic asked him.  
  
“...Like I need some water?” He said softly. His throat felt so _sore_.  
  
“Water.” He nodded to someone next to him. “Varian, this is Dr. Julian, he's going to ask you some questions.”  
  
Varian nodded, then gasped as the lights all came back on one by one. He was in his room, but there were a lot of people with him. The King, the Overseer, a couple guards, and...what was his name? Dr. Julian.  
  
“Varian, can you sit up?” Dr. Julian asked. “Or do you need help?”  
  
Varian slowly pushed himself into sitting up and nodded. “I-I can.”  
  
Someone brought him a drink and he gratefully downed it, the refreshing cold liquid heaven to his sore throat. Wait... “ _How_ is it _cold_?” He asked with surprise, looking at it.  
  
King Frederic chuckled. “He's fine.”  
  
“We had one of our Saporian mages here create cold water for you.” Dr. Julian explained. “Also, apparently you were looking at storing cold food? You should have told the guards, they can get you someone to help you make a cold storage.”  
  
“Uhm...right, uh, what happened to me?” Varian asked.  
  
“You were found holding this, you wouldn't let go of it. Then His Majesty had the idea to turn off the lights and we realized you were glowing blue.” A guard said, holding up the rock piece.  
  
Varian's brow furrowed. “...Okay...so...” He slowly got up off the bed and walked over to his lab, where he picked up a paper and quill.  
  
“You _really_ shouldn't be standing right now.” The doctor gently scolded him.  
  
“Let's just...facts.” Varian carried the paper, quill and inkwell to the table and set them down to start writing. “My blood can apparently heal. My entire life, I've been told to keep my gloves on, especially at night. I was warned to not touch the rocks. I removed my gloves and not only did I find out _my blood can heal_ , but I touched a black rock, passed out, and _started glowing_.” His brow furrowed. “That scroll piece had a picture of the moon on it next to the sun...the rocks were below it, next to the Sundrop Flower. If the Sundrop Flower, which is in Rapunzel, makes her glow golden-yellow like the sun, then perhaps the moon has a counterpart that is mentioned on another part of the scroll, and that...counterpart is in _me_ , and _that's_ why my blood can magically heal. Ugh, great, I said it. _Magically_.” He set the quill down with irritation, then his brow furrowed. “...And if anyone out there found out about my... _powers_ , they might take me away and I'd never see my father again.”  
  
Frederic walked over to him and took the other chair. “Yes, that might happen. But, if you were to stay here and keep working for me, you could help people in secret and we could explain to your father what you found out when you free him.”  
  
“I mean, I don't exactly have a _choice_ , but...it's honestly safer than if I found this out back in Old Corona.” He looked at his hands, his brow furrowed. “I wonder if my blood by itself would heal, or if it needs a conduit?”  
  
“Let's assume it needs a conduit, don't use more blood than necessary. On that note, are the crates finished, or do you need more time?” Frederic asked.  
  
“Oh, they're done and ready for pickup, that's why I went to the black rocks.” He frowned and got up to walked over the guard. “Can I...have it back? I don't think I'm going to pass out this time.”  
  
The guard looked at the king, who nodded, then handed it back. Varian gasped softly as it he held it in his grip again and then closed his eyes, slowly releasing his breath and with it the tension. “There, see?” He smiled. “No worries.” He walked back into the lab.  
  
Dr. Julian walked over to him and gently plucked the rock from his hand. “Ohhhh no, you don't. You still need to recover, you're walking unsteadily. To bed, now.”  
  
“But--” Varian protested.  
  
“Bed.” Dr. Julian pointed to the bed.  
  
Varian sighed and walked over to climb into bed. “Fiiiine.”  
  
King Frederic stood up. “I suppose since we're here, we'll take the crates now, give you an extra day of rest. And I _mean_ rest. You may not have noticed, but there is a window in your lab that allows the Overseer to watch you, and he will have you chained to the bed if he sees you trying to work between now and Sunday.”  
  
Varian pouted, but didn't protest it. “Yes, sir.”  
  
Frederic nodded. “I will see you Sunday, then.” He nodded to the guards and they went to collect the crates. Varian rolled onto his side and stroked Ruddiger's fur, glancing over as they left the room with his finished work.  
  
“I'll come check on you in a little while.” Dr. Julian promised before tucking Varian in and turning off the lantern. He set the black rock on the table and headed for the door. “Rest.”  
  
Varian sighed and nodded. “Okay.”  
  
–  
  
The doctor came and went a few times, and Varian found himself feeling woozy again after a few hours. He reached for the rock and Ruddiger got it for him. “Thhhhhanks, bud.” He murmured, holding it close to him as his newly-opened powers eased again.  
  
It was no wonder he was told to rest. Had he really looked that unsteady? He hated to admit it, but at least here he was being treated by people who knew how to deal with this stuff. The door opened and the doctor came in and offered him some medicine, which he took without complaint.   
  
“Does holding the rock help?” Dr. Julian nodded to it.  
  
“Mmhm.” He nodded.  
  
“Alright. I'm sure your powers will stabilize soon but, if it comes to it, I will talk to the King about you getting next week off. The last thing we want is for you to collapse again while doing something in the lab.” Dr. Julian nodded firmly.  
  
Varian clutched at the rock. “N-No, I...I have to...three weeks, he said...”  
  
“Three weeks?” Dr. Julian asked.  
  
“Until...Until I can heal Andrew's brand...make it go away.” He groaned, holding his head.  
  
Dr. Julian sighed. “Wait here.” He walked out, closing the door behind him.  
  
Varian sighed, looking at the ceiling as he put the rock to the side. He wondered how Rapunzel was doing, if she endured something similar. Is this what his father was hiding from him? Why? How could you have a kid born with powers and NOT tell him? He groaned and rolled onto his side, holding his head with one hand and Ruddiger with the other.  
  
He heard the door open but didn't bother to look up, burying his face in Ruddiger's fur more. He felt a weight on his bed and then gentle arms wrapped around him accompanied by a familiar, “Hey, little bro.”  
  
He looked over his shoulder. “Andrew?” He breathed, turning to him and touching his face. “I'm not dreaming, am I?”  
  
“No, you're not. The doctor brought me in, said he wanted you to rest and you were getting stressed out worrying about me.” Andrew chuckled a bit. “Word is, you've started glowing.”  
  
“Yeah.” Varian nodded, starting to reach for the rock.  
  
“Here.” Andrew grabbed it for him and handed it to him. Varian gasped softly as his powers kicked in and he started to glow a gentle blue color again. “You feeling okay? I can try to use my own magical energy to ease yours.” He offered. “Though, I'm not too good at it.” He admitted.  
  
“Just you being here is helping.” He buried his face in his chest. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Still healing, so they haven't put me to work yet.” He sighed. “How about you?”  
  
Varian looked up at him. “They didn't tell you?”  
  
“Kid, this is the first time I've heard of how you're doing since we got separated.” Andrew frowned. “Is everything okay?”  
  
Varian nodded, then rolled onto his stomach. “I made something...look at my back.”  
  
Andrew sat up and cautiously, gingerly moved the back of Varian's shirt up. He let out a soft gasp he pushed the fabric up higher and then he was gently tracing his finger where marks used to be. “...How?”  
  
“I created a healing serum. Now only did it completely restore my back, but it regenerated someone's lost finger.” He turned and sat up, facing him. “King Frederic said that if I do good work for the next three weeks, I can use the healing serum on you and purge your body of the brand.”  
  
Andrew sighed and gently brushed his hair behind his ear. “How did you make something like that?”  
  
Varian glanced away. “W-Well...It wasn't the King's request. I figured it out on my own, I was in pain and...uhm...I used my blood to try to work with the human's body's natural healing ability. But, it wasn't working--”  
  
“How much blood did you use experimenting?” Andrew asked with concern.  
  
“A lot. Anyways, I finally had a breakthrough when I took a bath in the spring water here and realized my wounds had closed.”  
  
“Yeah, I noticed that, too.” Andrew nodded. “It's...helped.”  
  
“Well, then I took some of the spring water, some of my blood, and medicinal herbs and, _boom_ , healing serum! Without my blood it's still a healing serum just not as powerful, but my blood made a _huge_ difference! And now I'm finding out I apparently have some powers connected to the black rocks and I glow blue.”  
  
Andrew's eyes widened. “The Moonstone Opal.”  
  
“The what?” Varian asked.  
  
“Here, lie back down, I'll tell you a story.” He chuckled and Varian complied, laying on his side as Andrew pulled the blanket over them both. “A long, long, long time ago, the Sun and Moon had a fight. They clashed in the heavens and caused something called the Cosmic Event. After their fight, weeping for their damaged relationship, they both released a piece of them down to Earth, where they took physical forms; the Sundrop Flower and the Moonstone Opal.” He poked Varian's nose and he giggled. “The two forms were found and protected by two Kingdoms on opposite sides of the world, and the Kingdoms prospered.”   
  
His expression turned grim. “One day, the Sundrop Flower was threatened by an evil presence, and the Kingdom that protected it was destroyed by another Kingdom that had been manipulated by the evil one and the Sundrop Flower fell into the clutches of the demon Zhan Tiri and her followers. In response, the Moonstone Opal was filled with grief and spread a plague throughout the land. She would calm down after a little while, but every so often she would feel grief again and the plague would once again spread as she wept for the Sundrop Flower.”  
  
“Oh no...” Varian frowned.  
  
“Finally, around two decades ago, the Dark Kingdom had enough and the King tried to destroy it. The Moonstone retaliated with a wave of energy and the Kingdom was destroyed. Although, legend says, he lives there still, protecting the Moonstone as penance for what he'd done.”  
  
“But if the Moonstone is there now, how am _I_ the Moonstone?” Varian asked.  
  
“I don't know, kid.” He gently touched the black rock in Varian's hand. “But, this black rock is from the Moonstone Opal, and you're reacting to it. Maybe, once you get your dad free, you can find out, hm?”  
  
Varian nodded. “...King Frederic said that I'd be safest here, but if anyone _else_ found out about my powers, I'd be taken far away and never see my father again.”  
  
“Loathe as I am to admit it, he might be right.” Andrew sighed. “But, you need to focus on sleeping, regaining your strength, letting your magic settle.” He pulled the blanket up over them more and wrapped his arms around him. “So, sleep well, little bro. Let the gentle glow of the moon from the rock you hold lull you to sleep.”  
  
“Mm...” Varian closed his eyes and smiled as Andrew kissed his forehead. “Night.”  
  
–  
  
The Overseer turned to the door as the doctor entered. “Well? Did it work?”  
  
“He's fast asleep.” The doctor nodded. “I propose we let them stay together until they've both recovered. And I believe that the healing serum alone pays for the right to let him heal his friend.”  
  
“Well, we'll discuss that with the King tomorrow.” The Overseer yawned. “For now, it's late, and I am growing tired. Good night, Dr. Julian.”  
  
Dr. Julian nodded and left his office.  
  
–  
  
King Frederic stood at his window, mulling over the new information in his head. Varian had broken his theory down pretty simply, and Frederic knew _for sure_ that the Sundrop Flower had a Moon counterpart, which he was _pretty_ sure Rapunzel was heading for. _Why_ did the boy _not_ know, though? Quirin had to have his _reasons_ for not telling the boy, for not taking him to the Moonstone Opal when the mess first started, or sooner. And until he _knew_ what those reasons _were_ , he wouldn't even _consider_ something as harebrained as taking him there himself to collect the Moonstone Opal.   
  
Still, there was no denying that unstable powers could be risky. Very risky. He'd see if they stabilized on their own soon or not. Either way, he would do nothing until Quirin was free, and only Varian, either by his powers or alchemy, could free him. And he wasn't _doing_ that when he was bedridden as he was right now.  
  
He'd convinced the child that he was safest there, working for him, even with his powers. Moving him to the bunker was a wise move, praising his work and giving him mostly privacy and giving him everything he needed warmed his heart to him, as if the warmth of the bunker, of the spring-water bath, had thawed his iced-over heart. Giving him the black rocks to continue his studies only endeared the boy more to him. And there was no denying he would be safe there.  
  
“Frederic?” Queen Arianna walked over to him. “Why are you still awake?”  
  
“I'm just...” He sighed. “I'm worried about Rapunzel.” He turned to her.  
  
“Oh, Fred.” She smiled fondly. “She'll be fine, she's well-protected and she's strong. She can take anything that gets thrown at her.”  
  
He nodded, then turned towards the moon again. “...Still, I worry. We should have required she contact home every now and then, we don't know anything about how she's doing, _what_ she's doing, who she's meeting or where she's going...”  
  
“She'll be fine.” She took his hand and led him back to bed.  
  
He sighed and climbed into bed, but couldn't help but look towards the moon again as she drifted off beside him.  
  
Truthfully, he hadn't been thinking of Rapunzel at all. But, how could he explain to Arianna that he was thinking of the apparently-magical child criminal of Quirin that he locked away in a hollow mountain on the outskirts of Corona that she thought was still locked away in the prison?  
  
Not really something you _can_ properly explain. He would have to tell her eventually, though. He was a different case than the others, eventually she'd ask about him. She'd already tried to get him to let her go down and and visit, but it would be a cold day in Hell before he let _those people_ lay their eyes upon his beautiful wife.  
  
He'd sooner just show her where the arrested Saporians _really_ went.  
  
He turned away from the moon and pulled her close to him with a sigh, smiling as she curled into his embrace.  
  
–  
  
Frederic couldn't come every day, so he could only rely on reports from the Overseer. While he focused on ruling, the doctor was having Andrew come to Varian's room to comfort him and, apparently, offer him some his own magical power to soothe him. Frederic didn't know Saporians could _do_ that...or that this particular one even _had_ magic power.   
  
By the time the week was over and he could “go on patrol”, he was feeling anxious. He entered the bunker and hurried to Varian's room, where he found him sitting on his bed quietly reading, Andrew by his side. They both looked up with alarm when he came in, though, and the book was put to the side as Varian struggled to get up. Andrew moved his hands to help him, but it was clear he was experiencing his _own_ pain.  
  
Frederic sighed. “You're still not adjusting well?”  
  
“I-I've been...t-trying.” Varian said, slumping against Andrew with a groan.  
  
“If I may...Your Majesty...” Andrew said cautiously, as Ruddiger nuzzled Varian worriedly, “perhaps...exposure to the moon may help. I have a theory that he may have the power of the Moonstone.”  
  
“The Moonstone?” Frederic rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
“Yes, sir. The counterpart to the Sundrop that inhabits your daughter's body, a piece of the moon that fell to Earth.”  
  
“I know of it.” Frederic assured him. “It's a solid theory...but, I would have to take him outside.” He walked over to Varian. “If I do, do you _swear_ to not attempt escape?”  
  
Varian glanced away, then sighed. “...I swear.”  
  
“Good. Then, tonight, we will take you outside.” Frederic nodded. “For now, rest.” He looked at Andrew, this sighed. “And you may use the serum on him, since he's being...helpful.” He turned and walked out to go talk to the Overseer.  
  
–  
  
Varian sighed with relief after Frederic left and looked up at Andrew. “...Do you...think it'll work?”  
  
“We can only hope.” Andrew held him closer. “You know, I don't think you using your own blood in your alchemy is helping your recovery.”  
  
Varian laughed a bit. “Probably not.”  
  
–  
  
That night, after a guard had helpfully treated Andrew's back at Varian's request, Varian and Andrew were given cloaks and escorted out, Ruddiger on Andrew's shoulders. They were brought outside and Varian gasped softly as he felt a rush of power go through him, his streak glowing under the hood. Frederic and the guards stayed close by as Varian slowly removed his hood and walked forward, his eyes, freckles, fingertips and hair all glowing as he headed towards a nearby lake.  
  
“Varian?” Andrew asked as he followed him closely. Ruddiger did his own concerned chatters, but Varian didn't seem to hear him.  
  
Varian slowly knelt to remove his shoes and then stood up and _walked out onto the lake_. Frederic tensed and made to follow him, but Andrew moved a hand in front of him and shook his head. “Let him do this.” He said softly.  
  
“Hm. I suppose you'd know better about magic.” Frederic frowned as he watched Varian walk to where the full moon was reflecting on the lake.  
  
They watched as he stopped on the reflection, his hair turning blue and his streak white, and he started to sing softly as he danced on the reflection, his cloak swirling around him as he twisted and turned and moved his body to the beat of whatever he was singing.  
  
“... _The Hymn of the Cosmos_.” Andrew breathed.  
  
“The _what_?” Frederic looked at him.  
  
“It's...it's a tune connected to all the magic of the cosmos. The sun, the moon, the earth and sky. You might have heard Rapunzel singing it at some point.”  
  
“I've heard her sing _many_ things, but not this.” Frederic admitted.  
  
  
The water under Varian formed a funnel and lifted him into the air as he continued to dance and sing in his strange trance, releasing blue waves of energy into the air. They watched him until it finally ended, when the moon shifted from that spot and he was lowered back down, his hair returning to the normal black and teal color. Then he slowly walked back before collapsing to his knees on the shore of the lake.  
  
“Varian!” Andrew ran over and knelt next to him.  
  
“...What...was that?” Varian breathed. “I couldn't control my own body...”  
  
“Magic...can be frightening.” Andrew nodded, then smiled a bit. “How do you feel, though?”  
  
“...Better.” Varian nodded. “I feel better.”  
  
“Well, let's hope that was enough.” Andrew offered him his hand and Varian nodded, getting up with his help. Ruddiger hopped onto his shoulders and he giggled a bit.  
  
“Are you ready to go back inside now?” Frederic asked calmly.  
  
Varian nodded. “Yes, sir.”  
  
“Good. Because I'm sure that little display caught some attention.” Frederic nodded back towards the door and they walked back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, maybe, we can finally get started on that amber!


	4. Amber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that he's figured himself out, Varian is ready to get back to work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

"At the risk of being...unreasonable, can I request either some new clothes or some bolts of cloth and a sewing kit?" Varian asked after he'd been brought back to his room.  
  
"Anything else?" Frederic asked with amusement.  
  
"Uhm..." Varian took off his cloak and hung it on a hanger in his closet. "...Can Andrew be moved in here with me?" He asked hopefully. "He can use my lab for whatever you're having him do!"  
  
"Hm. Well, he hasn't started any projects because he's been recovering." Frederic rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "We'd have to bring in another bed.”  
  
"Mine is big enough for both of us." Varian shook his head. "In fact, after the cot, it almost feels... _too_ big." He admitted.  
  
Frederic nodded. "Very well, but I want to look at all those new blueprints you drew up." He nodded towards the lab.  
  
"Of course!" Varian nodded. "Uhm, now?"  
  
"No, not now. Now, you go to sleep. Do you want your cellmate brought back in?" Frederic asked.  
  
"Yes, please, sir." Varian nodded.  
  
Frederic nodded and looked to a guard,who left to get Andrew. "Anything else?" He turned back to Varian.  
  
Varian fidgeted a bit. "Uhm... that's all for now." He decided. "Thank you, Your Majesty."  
  
Frederic nodded with approval. "Rest well, tomorrow I will give you your new assignments."  
  
Varian nodded and smiled as Andrew came back in. They hugged and walked over to the bed together and Frederic left them alone, walking out and letting the guards resume their posts outside the room.  
  
Now that there were three living in that room, he would have to have more dishes brought in for his visits. But, he'd worry about that tomorrow.  
  
–  
  
Varian climbed into bed and laid down on his side, facing Andrew as he climbed in. "You know...this place isn't as bad as I expected."  
  
"Hah. You're pampered, kid, don't forget the rest of us got branded. Some of them out there even get whipped. But, you're being kept separate from it all and pampered so you give them what they want. Though, I doubt they'd spill your blood, now that they know it can heal."  
  
"Ah, yes. Magic blood changes everything." Varian sighed. "That trance I was in earlier, though...it scared me. Do you think I'll have to do it again?"  
  
Andrew shrugged and kissed his forehead. "Only the Cosmos knows."  
  
Varian smiled and closed his eyes, snuggling close in his arms. He chuckled when Ruddiger crawled over to wriggle between them, his purring vibrating against them and lulling them to sleep.  
  
–  
  
The next morning, Frederic returned with a tailor and another set of dishes for the cupboard. Though Andrew seemed reluctant, he allowed the tailor to measure him along with Varian and then Varian made them all breakfast before they headed into the lab.  
  
"Is this _really_ a good idea?" Andrew asked Varian quietly as he got down the blueprints to show off.  
  
"None of these are weapons, they're all defensive or domestic." Varian assured him quietly, then walked over to set them down on the long desk for inventing. "Alright, Your Majesty, let's get started!" He said enthusiastically.  
  
"Dazzle me." Frederic smirked as he walked over to join him.

  
Varian smiled brightly and started to enthusiastically tell him about each of the different blueprints. “Well, first, I was thinking of how it might be good to keep food cold so it'll last longer, so I came up with this.” He gestured to the first blueprint, which Frederic couldn't make heads or tails of. “I'm calling it a 'Keep-Colder' for now, but I'm still deciding on the name, heh. The problem is, I wasn't sure how to power it. But!” He showed him another blueprint. “Using continuous friction, we can create lightning and with this machine here, I can use this capsule and these tubes to conduct the lightning to power whatever I attach it to!”  
  
Frederic tried to keep engaged, but it was a little difficult to when he had on idea what he was saying. “Have you _built_ any of these yet?” He asked.  
  
“Oh! Well, yes, I've built prototypes of all of them. Uhm, let me just...” He went to put the blueprints away and went to a curtained area, which he opened to reveal several inventions sitting and waiting for use. “Uhm, let me just...” He went to turn on one of them. “Right now, I have the lightning-conductor attached to the Keep-Colder here. I also have an alternative power supply that uses steam that I'm still working on, heh.” He turned the conductor on and then waited a bit before turning on the larger machine. “So, uh, we're just going to leave it on like this and let it cool so I can show you that. Let's move on to...”  
  
Frederic still didn't understand, but it all sounded useful enough. He walked over to a blueprint that was hanging up. “What is this one?”  
  
“Oh!” Varian blushed a bit. “Uhm, this, uh, this lab is a bit small for me to make that particular one. I'm working on the blueprints for a horseless carriage, that's actually going to be powered by the steam engine when I figure it out. Andrew and I came up with that one together, actually. Heh. We were talking about how there wasn't any ground-level way to travel that didn't exploit animals, and I thought, hey, what if we made a horseless carriage?”  
  
“Hm...” Frederic looked at the blueprint thoughtfully. “Yes, you will need to use the main lab to build this, I think.”  
  
“Main lab?” Varian looked at him.  
  
“Yes, the others are working in it. I _planned_ to only have you working _in here_ , but if you're going to making big things like this...” he tapped the blueprint, “I _might_ have to let you work in the main lab at times.”  
  
As much as he would prefer to keep him hidden away from others, at least he would still be in the mountain. And what was the harm of him meeting the other Saporians? He may even be able to make more miracles with them to benefit the Kingdom.  
  
“You'd be guarded, of course.” He added.  
  
“Wait, you mean—leave my room? Really?” Varian asked with surprise.  
  
“Just for large projects like this horseless carriage.” He tapped the blueprint.  
  
Varian's eyes lit up. “Oh, then—oh, wait. I'd have to leave the mountain for that...” He glanced away.  
  
Frederic raised an eyebrow. “What is it?”  
  
Varian poked his fingers together sheepishly, then went to his blueprints and got out one he hadn't shown him. “I...was _trying_ to set this up in my hometown...the day I met Rapunzel.” He said, laying it down for him to see. “It's a boiler, and its purpose is to give the people hot, running water. But, I was...distracted that day, and...well...” he rubbed the back of his neck, “it blew up.”  
  
Frederic looked at the blueprints. “Hm...how would you set this up?”  
  
“Well, in my hometown I used tunnels under the village and a series of pipes that connected to the irrigation system that allowed people to use water without going to the well constantly. Which, by the way, is a genius idea, I'd love to meet whoever came up with it. Anyways, uhm, Corona has a similar tunnel system...that actually stretches all over the kingdom...” He glanced away.  
  
Frederic turned to him. “...The Herz Der Sonne tunnels.”  
  
Varian nodded. “No one would have to see me working...and I think it would really benefit the people.” He looked at him hopefully.  
  
“Hm.” Frederic looked thoughtful. “It's something to consider. For now, focus on things you can build in here.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Varian nodded and put his blueprint away.  
  
“Is that Keep-Colder done?” Frederic looked at it.  
  
“Oh! Let's find out!” Varian went over and opened it, moving his hand over it. “Yep! Nice and cold! See for yourself!”  
  
Frederic walked over and put his hand over the opening. “Fascinating.”  
  
Andrew watched them quietly, keeping his distance while Varian showed off. A guard came over to them and cleared his throat. “Your Majesty,” the guard said, “Lord Nigel has come to remind you that you have business back at the Capital today.”  
  
“Oh, yes.” Frederic nodded, then turned to go while Varian closed the Keep-Colder. “I will come and check on you again at the end of the week. For now, I suppose we'll go with a crate of lesser-healing serums and...work on that amber.”  
  
Varian nodded. “Yes, sir.”  
  
Frederic nodded and walked out, leaving the room.  
  
–  
  
Andrew walked him go, then looked at Varian. “He didn't ask for you to use your blood this time. Good.”  
  
Varian nodded. “I'll have more time to work on the amber!” He smiled brightly and went to start putting things away.  
  
Andrew sighed a bit and walked over to him. “Varian...don't you think you've...adjusted to this _too_ well?”  
  
“I'm not getting out of here, Andrew. I know that now. And it's either here or back in that prison cell with those horrible guards again. Isn't this place so much better? We get to do alchemy here, we get _privacy_ here, and no one's groping at us or taunting us, they even _care_ about us!” He turned to him. “As long as we do as we're told and don't try to escape, we're treated well. Maybe I can talk to Frederic, get him to go easy on the rest of you. After all, you can't focus on work if you're worried about pain in your back or, you know, anything like that.”  
  
He walked over to start getting ready to work on the serums. “Besides...as long as my father is trapped, I have nothing out there. And with my powers...and my blood...if anyone outside the Kingdom somehow found out, then I'd be in constant danger of being captured. At least Frederic is a danger I _know_.”  
  
Andrew sighed and walked over to hug him from behind. “Just...don't forget about what he did to do.”  
  
“I won't.” Varian assured him. “Some part of me will never forgive him. But, self-preservation says that I need to play nice or I'll be hurt again. And...” he glanced away, “I'm so tired of being hurt, Andrew.”  
  
Andrew nodded. “Yeah...me too.” He cleared his throat. “So, how about I help you with this, hm?”  
  
“That'd be great.” Varian smiled up at him. “Here's the recipe.” He pulled out the paper.  
  
“You _really_ need to organize these.” Andrew raised an eyebrow.  
  
“I know...” Varian nodded.  
  
–

  
“Alright...” Varian cleared his throat as he used a long clamp to carry over the vial to hover it over the black rock he'd put down in the isolated area of the lab. “Just...carefully...” He slowly tipped it over and a drop fell onto the black rock. At first, nothing happened but then it started to bubble and changed into the amber. Andrew and Varian watched from their safe position as it stretched out and they backed up a bit as a stray piece of glass from an earlier accident got caught it it and was fully encased before the crystal stopped growing.  
  
“...Is that what happened to your dad?” Andrew breathed.  
  
Varian nodded and slowly walked over to the amber. “Right...let's work on freeing this piece of glass, then.”  
  
He had to admit, when he wasn't looking at his father's face frozen in time encased inside of it, the amber was beautiful. If he could figure out how to cut it, it might make for some beautiful jewelry. The color and the way it was shaped made it look like frozen fire and he reached out a hand to touch it, marveling at it now that he wasn't distracted by his father. To his surprise, it felt _warm_ under his bare hand.  
  
He was pretty sure the amber felt _cold_ before. 'Is this a result of my power?' He thought, looking at his hand thoughtfully. “Andrew?” He looked at him. “When you touch the amber, does it feel cold or warm?”  
  
Andrew raised an eyebrow and walked over to place his hand against it. “Feels cold to me.”  
  
Varian nodded thoughtfully. “The black rocks that it changed from must be responding to me. So...maybe the key to getting rid of the amber lies somewhere in my powers. After all, alchemy didn't do the trick, and Rapunzel's hair didn't...” He started to pace a bit. “But, how am I going to figure out my powers? I don't know anything about them, about the...Moonstone, about _anything_.”  
  
Andrew cleared his throat. “Well...I'm not very good at...magic, myself, but...you could try meditating.”  
  
Varian blinked at him. “...Meditating?”  
  
Andrew nodded. “Under the moonlight might be best, but we can try with you just holding a black rock. Here.” He walked into the main room and Varian followed him, looking surprised to see him taking the pillows off the bed and setting them on the floor. Then he lit a candle and put it between the two pillows. “Come here, take a seat.”  
  
Varian walked over and sat down across from Andrew. “What now?”  
  
“Close your eyes, relax, clear your mind...and focus on your power.” Andrew crossed his legs under him and Varian did the same.  
  
“Uhm...” Varian pursed his lips, “it's...hard to focus.”  
  
“Here.” Andrew took his hands in his. “Let's start with clearing your mind. Look at the fire.”  
  
Varian looked down at the candle. “Okay?”  
  
“Focus on the candle, on _nothing else_ but the candle. Focus on the fire until it's all you can think about.”  
  
Varian squinted a bit, looking at it. “Uhm....mmm...” He sighed. “Is this even working?”  
  
“It will, if you keep trying.” Andrew chuckled. “Come on, focus.”  
  
Varian nodded, his gaze on the fire. He managed to focus on it, feeling...hypnotized by the motion. He was therefore startled when Andrew spoke again. “Good. Now, take the focus and direct it to towards your power.” Andrew handed him a piece of the black rocks. “Here, this should help.”  
  
Varian nodded, and closed his eyes. Andrew started to hum softly, the same tune that Varian had been involuntarily singing when he was last outside, and Varian felt all his cares melt away between his power surging and the humming.  
  
He felt...at peace. Pure serenity, like nothing mattered. He felt like he was drifting in water under a clear night sky, and he let out a soft sigh as he lost himself in the moment.  
  
He could hear a voice whispering to himself, but he couldn't find the source. He reached out a hand towards the moon, the image clear in his mind, and he felt a tug on his hand, as if it wanted him to go somewhere. He slowly got up and followed it, then gasped as he bumped into something.  
  
The door. Right. He was indoors.  
  
The slot opened. “Everything alright?” One of the guards asked.  
  
Varian blushed. “Yes, sir. I just...got too into my meditation, I guess.”  
  
“Hm.” The slot closed again.  
  
Varian walked back over to the pillow and sat down. “I think I need to be outside for this.” He said sheepishly.  
  
“We'll discuss it with Frederic later.” Andrew put out the candle and got up. “Let's go see what alchemy can do to that amber, hm?”  
  
Varian nodded and followed him back into the lab.  
  
He approached the amber and then looked at the black rock in his hand thoughtfully before he raised his hand and stabbed at the amber with it. The amber glowed blue as he and the rock glowed and then shattered, but so did the piece of glass inside of it.  
  
“Whoa...maybe...that's not such a good idea.” Varian said nervously.  
  
“...Okay...let's...try something...not so...breakable?” Andrew suggested.  
  
Varian nodded, then went and got a cork before they set down a black rock with the cork next to it and then backed up and grabbed the arm to carefully put the amber solution on it. The amber grew and encased the cork as expected and they put the lid on the vial before setting it and the arm down and going to the amber.  
  
“Right...let's give this a try.” Andrew suggested.  
  
Varian nodded. “What if the cork shatters?”  
  
“Well, then we know that this won't safely free your dad.” Andrew reasoned. “Here, let me try first.” He held out his hand and Varian handed him to the rock. He walked over and stabbed the amber, but it didn't even dent it. “Huh. Must be powerless without you.” He walked over and handed it back to him.  
  
Varian swallowed nervously and walked over to the amber. “Okay...here goes.” He raised the stone and then stabbed the amber. Everything glowed again and then the amber shattered. Varian flinched and backed up with his hand covering his face, afraid to look.  
  
“Varian,” Andrew placed his hand on his shoulders, “look.”  
  
Varian peeked through his fingers and gasped. “Th-The amber! It's shattered, but the _cork—_ ahaha!” He ran forward and knelt down to pick up the cork lying unharmed among the pieces of amber. “I-It worked! With my power and the black rocks combined—it worked!” He got up excitedly and looked at the window, holding it up. “We can save my dad!”  
  
Andrew smiled and pulled him close. “C'mere, you.” He said, gently rubbing his head. “Don't celebrate just yet, we still need to convince the king to let you go there _to_ save him.”  
  
“He brought me the amber, he probably wants to save him. Why wouldn't he?” Varian asked.  
  
Andrew shrugged. “Anyways, why don't we focus on something else for now? He won't be back until this weekend.”  
  
“Right!” Varian nodded, then glanced away. “Andrew...do you think he'll forgive me? For...for trapping him, and for turning on the Kingdom and...disobeying him about the rocks?”  
  
Andrew sighed. “Well...it's complicated. I mean, if he'd told you about your powers sooner, maybe you never would've suffered, right?”  
  
“Right.” Varian nodded.  
  
“But, on the other hand...maybe he had a _reason_ to not tell you.” Andrew sighed. “I mean, look at what happened when the Sundrop got a human host?”  
  
Varian nodded, tugging at his streak. “I'm...a little scared to see him again.” He admitted.  
  
“I don't blame you.” Andrew rubbed his head affectionately. “Now, c'mon, let's distract ourselves with alchemy.”  
  
“Yeah!” Varian beamed.  
  
–  
  
The Overseer watched in amazement as the unbreakable amber shattered – not just once, but _twice_. And the second time something was left behind, which Varian had triumphantly showed off to him. He moved away from the spyglass at his window and went to write down about this. The King had to be told as soon as possible.  
  
Yes, it wasn't done by alchemy, but they had suspected only magic would work. Specifically, Varian's magic. “He really _is_ amazing.” He said as he wrote. “Remarkable in both body and mind. Oh, how _great_ Corona could become with his abilities!”  
  
He finished writing and went to have a guard send it off, then returned to his place at the window to watch him.  
  
“Yes...absolutely remarkable.” He smiled as he watched the two at work.  
  
–  
  
King Frederic didn't often get distracted from his work, but lately he had been finding it hard to focus on his meetings and audiences and all the boring work of a King and instead his mind had been wandering back to that hollow mountain, where a truly miraculous child waited for his approval and more work.  
  
By nighttime, he was feeling weary of it all and silently stood at his window with his hands clasped behind his back, his gaze on the moon. He turned to walk to bed, then paused as he saw a lantern flying his way. Curious, he opened the door and the lantern drifted closer. “Arianna!” He called, and she came to his side as he pulled out a letter from inside. “It's from Rapunzel.”  
  
“Rapunzel?” She smiled and leaned on his shoulder a bit as they read it.  
  
[ _Dear mom and dad,  
  
It's been so long since I heard from you,  
and today I started to feel really homesick  
when I found out that all the lanterns you  
all sent to lead me home all those years  
drifted to a place called Tirapei Island.  
It's...pretty interesting here, by the way.  
In case you're worried, well, don't be.  
I'm okay.  
  
It's been one wild adventure after another  
out here, but we're getting through every  
obstacle, no problem!  
  
I'm still sad to be so far away from home,  
and there's nothing wrong with that.  
I can be independent and see the world  
and still miss home.  
That's just part of life.  
Nobody can be happy all the time.  
And, if I'm sad, it's a reminder that I love  
my family.  
When I miss you the most, I have my friends  
to lean on.  
  
Until I see you again, you are always  
in my heart.  
  
Love,  
Rapunzel_]  
  
Arianna smiled fondly and then kissed his cheek. “See? She's fine.” She walked over to finish getting ready for bed.  
  
Frederic smiled fondly at the letter and hung the lantern outside his window before he went to follow Arianna to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that they know how to save Quirin, will Frederic allow Varian to leave the mountain to do it?

**Author's Note:**

> How much would you give for science?


End file.
